Young & Stupid
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: What if Gabi really was pregnant in 1x04? How would that change things?


**This chapter is going to have the same flow as 1x04 Young and Pregnant, but the rest of the chapters will be completely mine. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Young & Hungry**

* * *

The day started out like any other would for Gabi—she cooked, Yolanda and Elliot bantered, Caroline made her feel stupid with her condescending tone. Everything was fine until Caroline made the nonchalant remark about her sister being pregnant.

Now here she is, in the bathroom, peeing on a stick. This is what her life has become.

"Well I wish you had a shy vagina, then we wouldn't be in this mess," she heard Sofia quip.

Gabi rolled her eyes at the remark. She just flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

"I heard that!"

Once she was done with that, she quickly walked back out into the hall to face her best friend.

"Did you pee on it?" Sofia asked.

Gabi nodded. "Yeah. And a little bit on my hand." She was practically shaking with fear.

The walked back into the kitchen, which was covered in pastries for Caroline's tea.

Sofia checked her watch. "Okay, we've got one minute until we find out the results, which gives you one minute to freak out. Go!"

That's when the hysterics started. Gabi started on about how stupid she was and how much of a mistake she made. Her career was going to be over before it even started.

"And time's up," Sofia cut in once the sixty seconds were up. "Do you feel better?"

"No," Gabi replied, honestly. One minute definitely wasn't enough time to have a sufficient meltdown.

"Okay, time to see if-"

"Josh!" Gabi exclaimed, seeing her boss enter the kitchen. She quickly held the pregnancy test behind her back. "This is, uh, my roommate, Sofia. Sofia, this is Josh. Josh, Sofia."

The two politely shook hands, while Gabi kept a tight grip on the test.

"Sofia's helping me, um, cut the sandwiches into...triangles," Gabi continued. She mentally slapped herself. What a mediocre excuse.

Josh nodded at the answer he was given, although he was a bit thrown off.

"Well, we're glad you're here. We could use all the help we can get."

"Yeah."

"Gabi told you how important this day is to me?" Josh asked.

"Yes, she did. It's a big day for everyone." Sofia replied pointedly. She shot a look in Gabi's direction for emphasis. Gabi glared in return.

"It's really important to Caroline that I make a good impression on her friends. There's gonna be thirteen of them here, and unlike her, they can be cold and judgey."

It took Gabi everyone ounce of willpower she owned to not scoff at that.

"Well, just be yourself. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Josh scoffed. "That's the worst idea ever. Look, I may seem confident and successful on the outside, but on the inside, I am jut a soft, nerdy pile of goo. Let me bottom line this for ya...I'm so scared."

Josh's eyes fell to Gabi's side and he noticed the stick in her hand. He pointed at it. "Was it that?"

In that instant, Gabi froze. "It's uh," she turned to Sofia with pleading eyes for support, "it's a stirrer." Gabi confidently put the test in Sofia's cup to further drive home her point.

"You know what, you are nervous. You should leave immediately and go work off all that anxiety at the gym," Gabi suggested.

"I can't! I have too much to do. I gotta get my tailor suited." As soon as the words left his mouth, Josh noticed the flub. "My suit tailored," he corrected. "Oh my God, I'm sweating like a barn animal."

And with that, Josh left and went upstairs.

Once he was gone, Sofia chuckled. "Wow! Now I see why you slept with him. He is a babe!"

"Sofia, we have more important babes to worry about," Gabi chided. She took the test out of the cup and held it out for Sofia to see. "I can't look."

"You have to."

Slowly, Gabi looked down at the test.

"I'm positive-" Sofia gasped at that, "-that this one's ruined. I gotta take another test."

And with that, Gabi flung the test back into the cup, obviously annoyed.

Fan-freaking-tastic!

* * *

Gabi's day only got worse when Yolanda said she found the package that the pregnancy test came in.

But thank goodness she thought Caroline was the pregnant one, and not her.

She listened to Elliot and Caroline as they rattled off reasons why Caroline was pregnant. And everything was fine until they wanted to tell Josh.

"No! Nodody's telling anyone, anything!"

"Except me," Elliot hissed.

"Guys, he's already freaked out about this party, I mean, why would we add to the stress? Plus, we don't even know what the results of the test are."

Yolanda nodded at that statement.

"I mean, Caroline might not even know. People screw up their first test." Yolanda and Elliot looked confused.

Elliot sighed in defeat. "She's got a point. We shouldn't say anything."

Yolanda rolled her eyes. "Fine. But it sure takes the fun out of digging through the trash."

And in that exact moment, Josh walked through the door, his suit in hand.

"Hey guys."

Elliot and Yolanda looked at each other and ran over to Josh, forgetting the agreement they just made. Yolanda knocked Elliot over to win their short race.

"You're gonna be a dad!" She exclaimed excitedly, happy she spilled the beans before Elliot could.

"Dammit!" Elliot angrily writhed on the couch.

_Oh no_, Gabi thought. She was officially screwed. So, so, so screwed.

.

.

Yolanda and Elliot then proceeded to explain to Josh why he was going to be a father. And the explanation was shaky at best.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You guys found a pregnancy test box, with no test, and you have no idea what the results are?"

Yolanda and Elliot's expressions faltered as they thought more about the story.

"Really lacks the **_umph_** when you say it like that," Yolanda said dejectedly.

"I tried to stop her from telling , but you saw what happened," Elliot lied. "I was like Indiana Jones running from that boulder."

"Look, guys I appreciate your concern, but if Caroline were pregnant, she would tell me."

Gabi agreed with that statement. She was over talking about the hypothetical pregnancy. "Then it's settled. Let's not talk about this again!"

Caroline walked through the door and Elliot took it upon hisself to greet her at the door.

"Caroline, you're positively glowing."

Caroline smiled at the compliment. "Of course I am. I just had a facial."

Yolanda bent down and whispered out the side of her mouth, "A facial for two." Gabi instantly shushed her. Why wouldn't they drop the pregnancy thing? She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Josh, help me pick out something to wear," Caroline ordered. "I wanna look so good that ally friends feel really bad about themselves."

"She's gonna be a great mother." Yolanda said sarcastically, as she walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, about that. Yolanda? Why did you say something?" Gabi asked. "I told you not to say anything and then you just told Josh everything!"

"I couldn't let that gossip silly piglet steal me thunder again," Yolanda replied. In her mind, what she did was totally acceptable. "I mean when the firemen came to cut out five hundred pound Lou out of his apartment, Elliot broke the news. When Ms. Lowenstein became Mrs. Lowenstein, Elliot broke the news. It's my turn!"

Gabi looked at Yolanda like she was a child.

"And how come you care so much anyway?" Yolanda asked.

"Because," Gabi couldn't believe she was actually about to confess this, "it's not actually, completely Caroline's pregnancy test."

Yolanda shot Gabi a pointed look. "Well whose pregnancy test is it?"

"It's kinda, completely mine," Gabi confessed.

Yolanda couldn't even mask the look of shock that crossed her face. "What? Oh hell no! Wait, this doesn't come from the night you and Josh..." Yolanda did a little dance as a euphemism for sex and all Gabi could do was nod. "Oh hell no! So are you pregnant or not?"

"I don't know," Gabi answered honestly. "The test kinda got messed up."

"How'd you mess up peeing on a stick?"

"It's complicated. Sofia's on her way now with another one, but with everything that's going on, maybe I should tell Josh now."

"Tell him what? That you might be pregnant, but you don't know? What's that gonna do, but upset the man? Until you take another test, you keep your mouth shut!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Damn, I'm like FEMA the way I'm cleaning up all these disasters."

* * *

Gabi had never been more happy to see Sofia when she made it back to Josh's penthouse with the second pregnancy test.

So here she was for the second time of the day, in the guest bathroom, waiting for the results with Sofia.

In the next few minutes, she would find out her fate. Would she still be the same carefree, twenty-two year old chef, or was she going to be a mom?

"This is the longest minute of my life," Gabi said, pacing back and forth. "I feel like throwing up."

"That's not a good sign."

"Sofia, I can't be pregnant. I can't have a baby. I'm still a baby!"

It was moments like this that Gabi wanted nothing more than her mother. She would no doubt be disappointed, but she would know what to say.

Sofia checked her watch. "It's time." She took one look at her best friend's face and saw the distress. "Do you want me to look?"

"No, no, I'll do it."

Gabi anxiously raised the test to her face and slowly peeked out of one eye. She fell to the floor and burst into tears.

"Are you crying?"

"Yes."

"Happy tears or-"

Gabi furiously shook her head. "No. The test is positive."

Sofia sunk to the floor with Gabi and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, Gabi. Gabi, I am so sorry."

"What am I going to do?" Gabi asked. "I am in no way able to care for a baby. And Josh is marrying Caroline. What am I supposed to do?"

Sofia couldn't help but shed a year or two. "We have three options, babe. Keep, adoption, abortion. And if no one else will have your back, you have me. I will do whatever I can to help."

"No, this is my baby, and I'm going to keep it."

"Well I've got your back."

Yolanda walked in and saw the two younger women on the floor, crying. "Oh no. Oh, please tell me these are happy tears."

Sofia shook her head. "These aren't happy tears. We're having a baby."

Yolanda frowned. "No."

"Yes." Sofia stroked Gabi's head, trying to calm her down. "Can you give us a minute? I want to calm her down."

"No can do. Elliot is out there with a baby carriage to surprise Caroline."

Gabi jumped up. "What?"

"Josh thinks Caroline is pregnant, so he had Elliot buy a baby carriage. He is on his way up here right now!"

"Oh no. I have to fix this."

.

.

"Are you sure you want to tell Josh?" Yolanda asked, scoping out the party taking place in the living room. Gabi was able to calm down a bit so she was able to rejoin the party.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want Caroline to find out in front of all of her friends that I slept with her fiancé," Gabi countered. She didn't want to do anything, but she had to.

"Good point."

Gabi started towards the door when she was stopped with Caroline. The older woman shoved a plate into Gabi's hand. "We're done with these."

"Oh, okay."

Pretty soon all of Caroline's friends were putting plates in Gabi's hands. She turned around to put them in the kitchen when she heard Caroline clinking her glass with a knife to get everyone's attention. She had an announcement to make.

"As you all know, Josh and I are engaged. And I jut want to tell him..."

Gabi zoned Caroline out as she saw the front door open and Elliot start to walk in. She made a quick dash to front door to stop him. She grabbed hold of the baby carriage and pushed him out the door.

"Josh and I are going to be proud parents of-"

"A baby!" Elliot said, beating Gabi at the tug of war they were playing.

"And I couldn't be happier," Josh added. Their guests started to clap for the couple.

"What? No, I'm not pregnant," Caroline said.

"Wait, you're not?" Josh asked.

"No!"

"But I heard you on the phone, and I found the box for your pregnancy test."

Caroline's eyes shifted around the room to her friend's faces. "I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever you found is not mine."

"Well then whose it is?"

"Ugh," everyone turned to Gabi, "that would be mine."

Josh's eyes widened. "Yours?"

Best party ever," some guest quipped.

"Gabi, what's going on?" Josh asked.

"Well, since you asked, um I needed to take a pregnancy test because I had a thing with this guy. His name was Edward, and was very tall and mysterious, and um, pale. And he was amazing, his skin was almost iridescent in the sun-"

The same random guest that spoke before, spoke up again. "Uh, that's Twilight."

"No, it's not," Gabi argued. "My Edward left me to get back with his girlfriend."

Caroline clinked her glass again. "Hello?"

Josh turned back to his fiancée. "Yes, Caroline! My beautiful, sweet Caroline. What were you saying baby?"

Caroline went on to tell Josh that she bought him a horse, and that the horse was going to be their baby until they had a human one of their own.

Luckily the rest of the party went off without a hitch. Everyone fawned over Caroline's ring, and how beautiful she was, and they opened up really expensive presents. Much to Caroline's delight, one of her friends did break down in jealousy.

* * *

Later that night, Josh spotted Gabi standing out on his terrace, looking at the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Hey," he greeted awkwardly.

"Hey," Gabi greeted back. "Listen Josh, I'm really sorry about what happened today."

"No, I'm sorry that I put you in this predicament."

"Yeah."

"Are we in a predicament?"

Gabi took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Josh sat down and stayed silent for a really long time. At one point, Gabi was afraid that Josh was going to throw himself off of the balcony.

After a long five minutes, he found his voice. "What do you want to do?"

"I think I'm keeping it."

Josh nodded. "Okay."

"Look, Josh, you don't have to do anything. You can just be cool Uncle Josh."

"No."

"I'm serious. I don't want to ruin your relationship with Caroline. You're getting married."

"It's my kid, Gabi!" Josh exclaimed. "I'm not going to watch from the sidelines, no matter the consequences. I can't do it. I'm gonna be a father. Not a cool uncle, not a family friend, but a father. I want to do this, if you'll let me."

"But Caroline is going to be-"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Gabi nodded. "Okay."

"Okay. We're having a baby."

"Yeah."

They were in for a long nine months. And subsequent eighteen years.


End file.
